Stuck
by StarkidGlasses
Summary: This is a journey into Logan Mitchell's teenage life. It's full of opportunity, perks, romance, etc. Rated T for language and what not.
1. Airplane

Hello you Big Time Rush fans! I got this little idea while I was on an airplane... I know, I know. But anyway, I'm gonna try to make Logan and Camille stay together! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR (the show or the band) or Apple.**

* * *

><p>A week ago, I wasn't here. Heck, I wouldn't have imagined that I'd be here. But here I was on this airplane heading to Hollywood, California. I picked at my nails nervously, waiting for the plane to take off. I never thought I'd be here though. I never thought of myself as a singer or anything remotely close to that. I dropped my head and grinned to myself thinking about how lucky my friends and I had gotten. We all had a gift that could be shared with the world, yet none of us knew- except for James. I laughed a little and looked up now. I was truly blessed to be given this kind of opportunity knowing that not everyone could get it. I smiled now and looked over at my friends. Kendall and Carlos were clearly arguing over something since both of them looked angry and James was trying to calm them down. I was kind of happy that I got a separate seat away from them. No one took the seat next to me so I pulled my backpack from under the seat in front of me and placed in the empty seat. I stretched my legs and unzipped my bag. I grabbed one of my favorite books out of the bag and opened it to the first page. I put my glasses on and started glancing down at the page until a voice caught my attention.<p>

"Excuse me, my seat is right there." a sweet, melodic voice said as I looked up. It was a girl that looked about my age. Her chocolate brown hair was swooped up in a loose side ponytail and her brown eyes glistened as the lights overhead shined down on her. She had a perfect pale complexion and a beauty mark above her lip. She was just the image of perfection to me as I started to stand and pick my bag up. She smiled at me and slid past me easily. She took the seat that my backpack was in as I sat down in my aisle seat, sliding my bag pack under the seat in front of me. I kept my head down as she buckled her seat belt. I then felt her eyes on me as I started to read again.

"You going to Hollywood?" she asked with a bright smile. I grinned and took my glasses off.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I asked quietly, putting my book away. I knew that this was going to be the start of a long conversation.

"Yeah I am. I'm an actress." she said with a proud smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her confidence.

"That's really cool. I always wanted to act, but my parents wouldn't pay for lessons." I said, becoming more engaged in our developing conversation. She looked kind of confused now.

"What are you going to Hollywood for, then? You look like an actor." she said with a curious smirk that made my face turn red.

"I sing..." I almost whispered, looking around now. Her eyes lit up as a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh my God, that's so awesome!" she started as I smiled, relieved by her reaction. I thought she was just going to nod and looked away like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm Camille." she said with a cute grin.

"I'm Logan." I said, extending a hand toward her. She took it in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Logan." she said with that bright smile again. There was something about this girl that I really liked. I began to think of more things to talk about but the flight was about to take off. She stared at the flight attendants showing us what to do during an emergency. I couldn't take my eyes off of this girl as the pilot was talking. She was just too perfect. I hope this flight goes by fast.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and I was bored to death. Camille and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since we took off. Well, this is my first airplane ride so take off was... life changing, to say the least. Camille had to calm me down since I wasn't used to this and she was. I could hear the guys laughing at me as this happened. I didn't throw up though, so that was good. I had been reading my book and it got to a slow part, so I closed it and looked over to Camille. She was staring at her iPod touch, watching some kind of movie. Her calm face was slightly grinning and her eyes twinkled in the light that was given off by the device. I felt my heart skip a beat, then came back to reality. I had just met this girl today and I'm already thinking I'm in love with her. I sighed and slouched in my seat. I glance over at the guys and my eyes widen. They all managed to fall asleep. Kendall's face was pressed against the window with drool on his chin, Carlos was slumped over the pull out table with his hood on his head, and James was leaning against the seat in front of him as his face was being smushed. He kind of looked like a fish. I smiled at them then turned my focus back to the seat in front me. I tried my hardest not to glance at Camille or my eyes would be stuck there. I look down at the screen of her iTouch. I can just tell that it's some kind of chick flick and I look away. I rest my head on the seat in front of me and sighed, getting Camille's attention.<p>

"You okay, Logan? You look tired." she pointed out pausing her movie and removing one ear bud. My head shoots up and turns in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, clearly tired. My eye lids were getting heavy as she removed her other ear bud and sat up straight.

"Do you wanna rest your head?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smile and turn the switch to let the pull out table fall. She stops it and I look at her, confused. I tilt my head as I wait for an explanation.

"That's not what I meant, silly!" she exclaims as she turns to switch to secure the table. I still stare at her confused until she wraps her hand around my neck and tugs on me. I feel my face becoming red as she rests my head on her shoulder. I feel her smile as I start to get comfortable.

"Oh... This feels better than the table." I whisper as I try to snuggle closer. She grins and nods.

"Your face is like, really hot though. Are you running a fever?" she asked, with a hint of concern in her voice. After she asked me that, I felt my face become hotter. She looked down at me and saw that I was blushing. She smiled wide and patted my head.

"Someone's a little nervous." she said as she relaxed into her seat. I stay silent as she giggles and wraps an arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around her waist loosely and look up at her to seek her approval. She nodded and grinned with a slight blush as well. I get even more comfortable as I close my eyes. I can't believe this is all happening, really. I get to go to Hollywood with a record deal with my best friends AND I meet a girl. This is pretty sweet. I feel Camille drifting off into sleep since her head is rested on mine and her breathing slowed down. I relax more and end up falling asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Ideas? Anything? They're nice!<p> 


	2. California

Hello Big Time Rushers! :D sorry this chapter took so long to upload! I really hope you guys like this one :3 thank you guys SOOOOO much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are the best :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. But I'm going to see them in concert with KairixPrincessxOfxLight :D**

* * *

><p>After 3 and a half hours, 2 sodas, and a nice nap, we finally landed in California. As soon as we got to the gate and they turned the 'fasten seat-belts' sign off, I stood to let Camille to get pass me. She thanked me and I responded with a smile. I bent down to grab my bag from under the seat in front of me and I heard my back crack from sitting in one position for such a long time. I heard Camille gasp then laugh at how old and brittle I was getting. I looked at her with a fake angry face and she just laughed harder. She opened the compartment that's above the seats and grabbed her suitcase. I look at her, confused now.<p>

"Aren't you going to be an actress here?" I ask, catching her off guard. She shot a confused look right back.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked with confusion in her voice. I eye her tiny suitcase.

"Don't you have more bags?" I stared at her in disbelief as she started to laugh quietly.

"Of course I do! These are just pajamas." She winked at me then started walking out the airplane. I watch after her for a few seconds, smiling to myself. Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by the guys arguing.

"I bet the Palmwoods has a swirly slide at the pool!" Carlos poked James' face. I watch them with a confused look.

"There's not going to be a swirly slide at the pool! The Palmwoods is too laidback for that!" James argued.

"No it's not! I thought that's where all the young people in Hollywood lived. They can't be all boring and up tight, I mean they're still kids!" Carlos had a good argument but it still didn't make sense.

"Carlos, we're 16 years old. Not all 16 year olds would want a swirly slide at the pool." Kendall chimed in as he grabbed his bag. James pointed to Kendall and nodded. I know Kendall hated being a part of James and Carlos' little arguments but he had to step in so Carlos wouldn't claw James' face off. We all grabbed our bags and exited the plane. We walked to down to baggage claim and groaned the whole way there.

"It's so hot in California…" I mumble and the guys nod.

"Why did we wear jeans?" Kendall was trudging along behind us since he had the biggest carry-on suitcase. Why he brought it, I don't know. Everyone brought a backpack except for him.

"My hair is gonna frizz up." James said with a pout, as girls started to stare at us. Some of them grimaced, some smiled, and some just looked concerned. It's not every day that you see 4 sweaty, tired teenage boys walking through an airport. We stood at baggage claim for about an hour, waiting for our luggage. We sat on the empty belt that carried the bags around. It spun around for what seemed like forever then a light started flashing.

"Should we move?" I ask as we spin around the corner. James and Carlos shook their heads.

"I bet they just want us to get off. But I'm not getting off!" James screamed as I shook my head. We sat there for a couple more minutes but when we got to where the bags come out, Kendall got hit so hard with a bag that he flew off the belt and onto the floor. We started to scream as bags started to hit our backs, causing us to fall off of the belt. I got hit with a big, floral print, plastic suitcase and fell right on my face. James got hit with a huge black duffel bag and fell on top of Kendall. Carlos turned around and got hit with his own suitcase. He stayed on the belt though and rode around the belt for 5 minutes until a big black suitcase knocked him on the floor. I sat up and held my head.

"Need some help?" an angelic voice asked, and as I gazed up, it was Camille. I nod carefully and grab her hand. She pulled me up carefully, with a concerned frown.

"You didn't see that, right?" I wonder aloud to her. She cracks a grin.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing. Is your head okay?" she asked with a slight smile, but I saw that in her eyes that she was still concerned.

"Yeah… I just get some ice for it. It's no problem." I grin at her and she responds with a bright smile. I feel my heart flutter in my chest as she smiles at me. I'm really starting to fall for this girl… wait, what am I saying? I just met her! I can't be falling for her this easily. Or am I? Is it love at first site? As I argue with myself in my head, she grabs her bag from the belt then stares at me. I shake my head out of that trance and try to find my suitcase. Once I find it, I try to grab it but I miss. Camille laughs at me and I glare playfully at her. The next time the bag comes around; we both grab for it and miss. We laugh together as James, Kendall, & Carlos are waiting with their bags. I ignore them yelling at me just so I can spend a little more time with Camille. I feel like I can just be myself around her and I can see that she feels the same. After 5 failed attempts, we finally get my bag and walk outside with the guys. The guys and I instantly let out another groan as Camille laughed at us.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Camille asked with that bright smile again. I feel my face becoming hot- well hotter than it already was.

"It's so hot!" Kendall screamed to the world. She laughed loud at our misery.

"Oh please! It's not even that hot out here! It's only going to get hotter so you guys should invest in some shorts and t shirts." She suggested, observing our black jeans and hoodies. "But I was the same way when I first came here."

"You've been here before?" I asked curiously. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm from New York. So it's usually really cool there but I come out here every summer. This time I'm staying." I nod but then shoot her a confused look.

"How come you were in Minnesota then?" I ask, and then the rest of the guys turn to look at her, eavesdropping on our little conversation.

"I took a connecting flight here." She grinned at me and I smiled. That makes sense. I could kind of hear her New York accent as she talked more. It made me smile since it was kind of cute. Just as I was about to compliment her on her accent, our taxi pulled up and Kendall started piling our bags into the trunk. Carlos and James were arguing over who got to sit in the front seat and Camille and I just watched and laughed.

"Well I guess I have to leave now." I said with a slight frown. She nodded and pinched my cheek.

"I know… hey, let me give you my number." She pulled out her cell phone and I followed suit. She gave me her number and I gave her mine. I felt Kendall's eyes on me as we exchanged numbers and promised each other we were going to call each other. We exchanged our goodbyes and I walked to the taxi. I sat next Kendall and his eyes were burning a hole in me. I turn to him slowly with my eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ask kind of confused. He just smiled at me.

"You like her." He whispered so James and Carlos wouldn't here. They both managed to squeeze in the front seat… I look at Kendall with a slight grin on my face.

"So?" I say defensively as my cell phone vibrates. I take it out my pocket and open the message I got.

"I miss you already :P" the message read. My eyes widen as I read the name. I smile wide and reply quickly.

"I miss you too D:" I grin to myself and put my phone back in my pocket. Kendall stares at me with his eyebrow raised and I smile innocently at him. He shakes his head and listens to his iPod. I stare at the palm trees and the bright blue sky. I smile to myself, trying to process the fact that I was in California living my dream. Before I know it, we were in front of the Palmwoods. We got out of the taxi, paid him, and took our bags inside. We had to wait for Kendall's mom, who took a later flight out. We sat in the lobby for a couple hours, bored and hungry. Carlos fell asleep on James' shoulder so that left me and Kendall to talk amongst ourselves. Out of nowhere, I felt someone's hands over my eyes. I jumped and grabbed their wrists. I heard Kendall laughing at me as I turned around.

"Oh hi there, stranger." Camille said with a wink. I felt my eyes widen and bulge out of my skull.

"You're staying here?" I exclaim, still cautious not to wake James and Carlos up. Kendall started talking to the blonde girl that was with Camille.

"Yeah! Oh, this is my friend Jo." Camille pointed to the blonde and she smiled at me. I waved and Kendall stared. She laughed at Kendall's face as I turned back to Camille.

"This is going to be interesting." I mumble to Camille, motioning to Kendall and Jo. She smiles at them then turned back to me.

"You guys should come to the pool with us later on." She smirked and turned away. She linked arms with Jo then started to walk away.

"Nice to meet you!" Kendall called out after Jo and I laughed at him.

"You like her." I whisper, mocking him. Kendall just rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Review? Favorite? Alert? You should do all 3 :)<p> 


End file.
